Dead is much easier than life
by Sugar017
Summary: Tja, also...... hm...... Es ist eigentlich alles aus Duos sicht geschrieben, der sich wahnisnnige sorgen um Heeros krankheit macht. tja, und den rest müsst ihr dann schon selbst lesen, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich summies überhaupt nicht schreiben kann


Dead is much easier then Life!  
  
Ok, das ist mein erster Versuch eine Gundam Wing Fic zu schreiben. Also bitte seit mir nicht allzu böse, welch Unsinn ich wieder fabriziert habe. Ich will noch dazusagen, dass all mein Wissen eigentlich auf Gundam Wing Fics basiert. Ich habe eigentlich durch die Fics, Gundam Wing so richtig lieben gelernt. Ok, dann möchte ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten und noch viel Spaß beim lesen. Ach ja, würde mich sehr über ein paar kommies von euch freuen! *lieb lächel*  
  
Eure sugar  
  
Gott, ist es schon wieder so weit. Eine Nacht, die ich nie vergessen werde. Du Mistkerl, warum tust du mir das nur jede Nacht an. Mein Hass ist bereits so groß, dass er schon wieder Liebe sein könnte. Aber irgendwie hält es uns auch zusammen. Schließlich will ich mir dieses Leid mit dir teilen, bevor du es alleine trägst. Ich sehe, wie es auf dir lastet wie ein schweres Kreuz, dass du stets am Rücken trägst. Überall hin. Und es bindet mich somit nur noch mehr an dich. Weil ich derjenige bin der die hintere Seite des Kreuzes trägt. Für dich, aber auch für mich. Dir nicht zu helfen würde mich wohl in meinen Schuldgefühlen elendig ersticken lasen. Es würde mich wahrhaftig töten. Und jede Nacht beginnt für uns ein neuer Kamp. Ein Kamp in dem ich jede Sekunde bettle, dass wir aus dieser Hölle wieder zurückkommen! Das Sauerstoff sich wieder in deine Lungen füllt und dieses unsägliche Keuchen zu einem ruhigen Atmen überdriftet. Dieses Keuchen, du ringst nach Luft, du ringst nach etwas, dass der Körper verlangt. „Hol es dir doch", spricht deine Innere Stimme spöttisch, da bin ich mir sicher und sie lacht dich aus zwischen deinem Stöhnen und Würgen. Jetzt, in dieser Zeit erinnere ich mich auch an das Versprechen worum du mich gebeten hast. Deine flehenden kobaltblauen Augen ruhten verzweifelt auf mir und suchten Halt, damit sie nicht feige abschweifen und es doch aufgeben konnten. Aber weiter konnte ich dieses Funkeln in deinen Augen nicht deuten, weiter ließest du es nicht zu. Du verweigerst mir strickt den tieferen Einblick in deine Seele und das wiederum macht mich furchtbar traurig. Heero, weißt du denn nicht, wie sehr du mir vertrauen kannst. Glaubst du denn, ich würde dich jemals damit quälen, sobald ich es wüsste? Dazu liebe ich dich doch zu sehr. Ich will doch nur, dass du bei mir bleibst.  
  
Und ich glaube, meine Augen haben dir dies vermittelt. Du hast verstanden und plötzlich deine Bitte in Worte gefasst. Du hast mich um das schrecklichste Versprechen gebeten, und für mich war es von Anfang an undenkbar, dir darauf mein Wort zu geben. Ich höre noch immer diesen schrecklichen Satz in meinem Kopf. „Duo, versprich mir, wenn ich dir zur Last falle, bitte, töte mich!"Gott, ich hab dich nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt und war einfach nur sprachlos. Du bittest mich um das Unmögliche? Warum mich? Würdest du je glauben, ich könnte so eine Tat durchziehen? Hast du denn noch immer nicht begriffen, welch bedeutende Rolle du in meinem Leben spielst? Diese Worte, sie hallen in mir wieder und ich falle in Trauer. Aus dieser Trauer entwickelt sich schnell Verzweiflung und aus dieser elenden Verzweiflung entstand Wut. Unsägliche Wut auf dich und dieses Versprechen. Es machte mich rasend und ich warf plötzlich mit Worten um mich, die ich am liebsten nie in den Mund genommen hätte. Ich schrie dich an, atemlos, warf meine Arme um mich. Ich schlug gegen deine Brust. Ja und ich glaube in diesem Moment, da hätte ich dich getötet, hätte ich die Kraft dazu gehabt. Skrupellos, nur um die aufgewühlten Gefühle von Trauer, Wut und Aggression auf einen Schlag zu beenden. Einen gezielten Schlag in den Nacken und alles wäre vorbei gewesen. Ich weiß, wie es funktioniert, kurz und schmerzlos. Alles wäre ausgelöscht. Wut, Verzweiflung, Hass, Trauer, Elend, Liebe. Aber ich gebe es zu. Ich bin zu schwach. Und nach all der Herumwüterei und den Tränen, die ich vergossen hatte, fiel ich endlich kraftlos an deine Brust. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Nach all den Vorwürfen und die Worte die ich dir ins Gesicht geworfen hatte, woher nahmst du die Kraft deine Arme um meinen Körper zu schlingen und mich an dich zu drücken um mir Trost zu spenden. Warum hasst du mich jetzt nicht? Dann würdest du es mir um einiges leichter machen. Hasse mich Heero Yuy. Hasse mich für all die Beschuldigungen und all die Beleidigungen die ich dir in den letzten Minuten zugeschrieen hatte. Aber bitte, sieh mich nicht so verzweifelt an. Bitte, bleib wenigsten so stark wie früher und setz von mir aus wieder diese undurchdringliche stoische Maske auf, aber bitte zeig mir nicht wie verzweifelt du bereits bist. Dann weiß ich, dass wir längst verloren haben. Und wenn du mich schon nicht hassen kannst, dann muss ich mich wohl selbst hassen, für die Tränen die ich die ganze Zeit vergieße und tränke somit deine Schulter in Trauer.  
  
Wie ein elender Haufen Asche sitzen wir noch immer hier am Boden, auf diesem rauen, borstigen Teppich der in deinem ganzen Zimmer ausgelegt ist. Alt und ausgewaschen, ich spüre die dicken Borsten unter meinen Fingern und merke wie meine Haut langsam gereizt wird und errötet. Die Borsten kratzen über diese dünne Schicht. Vielleicht sollte ich mit dem schaben meiner Finger über diese Schleifpapier-ähnliche Oberfläche aufhören. Aber ich habe das Gefühl meinen Schmerz auf diese Weise aus meinem Körper zu verbannen, indem ich einen neuen Schmerz hervorrufe und er den anderen verdrängt. Aber dieses Gefühl der Erleichterung schwindet schnell, zu schnell, und ich kann wieder dieses Brennen in meiner Brust spüren. Doch plötzlich merke ich wie deine Hand zärtlich zu meiner wandert, du sie sanft darauf legst um mir ein Stück meines Leides, wenn es auch noch so klein sein mag, nimmst und mir kurz Erholung gönnst. Aber gib es zu, du wusstest doch von Anfang an, dass diese zärtliche Berührung mich nicht ewig im Zaum halten würde und schon bald wich dem Schönen wieder die ewige Qual und langsam krochen diese schmerzerfüllten Gedanken wieder in meinen Kopf ... dann töte mich!  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte und mein tiefes Schluchzen in ein ruhiges Atmen überging, aber irgendwann spürte auch ich deine gesenkte Brust die nun regelmäßig Luft ausstieß. Ich sah hoch, nur einen Augenblick, und konnte erkennen, trotz dieser Dunkelheit die uns umgab, dass du deine Augen bereits geschlossen hattest und dein Mund leicht offen stand. Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt so friedlich schläfst und das ich derjenige sein kann, der es sehen darf. Und im selben Moment bemerke ich, dass wir noch genauso dasitzen wie vor einigen Stunden. Dein Rücken an das Fichtenholzbett gelehnt, deine Arme die mich noch immer tröstend schützen, deine Beine etwas gespreizt, sodass mein Körper wie ein fehlendes Puzzle sich an deinen schmiegen kann. Und wenn ich dich nun so ansehe, möchte ich alles was diese Nacht ausgesprochen wurde, vergessen und mich ebenso in den Schlaf treiben lassen, wie es mit dir geschehen ist. Es war nicht allzu schwer, als ich meinen Kopf an deine auf und ab senkende, Warme Brust lehnte. Diese beruhigende Bewegung ließ mich langsam vergessen bis auch ich bald in ein Traumland entschwand.  
  
Ich erinnere mich auch noch an die Tage, die darauf folgten. Es war nicht so, dass wir uns völlig ignorierten, aber unsere Gespräche waren sehr wortkarg und wir redeten kaum. Ich bestand trotz unseres Streites noch darauf jede Nacht bei ihm zu sein. Auch, wenn mein Bettlager die Couch, die im Zimmer stand, sein musste. Ich war nur froh, dass er mich nicht gänzlich verbannte. Mir war nur wichtig jede Nacht in seiner Nähe zu sein um ihm helfen zu können, wenn ihn wieder einer seiner Anfälle quälte. Doch am schrecklichsten war für mich diese Ablehnung. Er ließ sich kaum noch von mir berühren. Er wich schon einige Schritte zurück falls ich ihm einmal zu nahe kam. Dann merkte ich immer, wie sich sein Blick in Verzweiflung und Angst wiegte. Noch nie hatte er mich so angesehen, so als ob er zerbrechen würde, sobald ich ihn berührte. Er wich meiner Hand aus, bei jedem Versuch den ich startete. Und in solchen Augenblicken dachte ich, ich müsse sterben. Ich vermisse dich Heero. Dich und deine liebevollen Streicheleinheiten, deine zärtlichen, sanften Küsse und ich habe das Gefühl noch immer den Geschmack deines Mundes in meinem zu haben. Den süßen Duft deiner Haut in meiner Nase und die Nässe, wenn wir uns liebten und unsere verschwitzten Körper sich aneinander rieben. Und plötzlich entsagst du mir das alles auf einen Schlag und lässt mich in dieser einsamen Kälte nackt und alleingelassen zurück. Ich friere, ohne deine Wärme an mir. Und ich wage es auch nicht, dich in deiner Trauer und Einsamkeit zu stören. Das Einzige was ich mich traue, ist dich hier von der Couch aus zu beobachten. Mir deinen unruhigen Schlaf anzusehen, wie du dich nervös von einer zur anderen Seite wälzt und ständig dieses Keuchen und Röcheln nach Luft. Am liebsten hätte ich mir mein Kissen fest an den Kopf gedrückt, um dich nicht mehr hören zu müssen, aber ich wäre in Gefahr gelaufen einzuschlafen und jetzt wo ich nicht mehr so nahe an dir gepresst liege, quält mich einfach zu sehr die Angst, dich könnte einer dieser nächtlichen Anfälle überraschen und wahrscheinlich würde ich es nicht einmal merken, wenn du verzweifelt nach Luft schnappst und dein verschwitzter Körper sich zitternd im Lacken wälzt. Wer weiß, wahrscheinlich würdest du vor meinen geschlossenen Lidern noch dein Leben verwirken. Ich wage es einfach nicht meine Augen zu schließen, und wenn das bedeutet nie wieder Schlaf zu finden, ich würde es tun. Nur für dich. Mein Blick wird für immer an dir haften.  
  
Und jetzt, wie ist es wohl jetzt? Seit diesem Versprechen hat sich nichts geändert. Es liegt jetzt schon zwei Wochen zurück und der Keil zwischen uns wird merklich größer. Auch die Anderen bekamen Stück für Stück von unserem Leid mit. Quatre, Trowa und Wufei. Auch sie leiden darunter. Auch für sie sind Heero und ich nur eine schreckliche Belastung. Und wie eine Sünde zerquetscht uns dieses Wissen nur noch mehr. Schuldgefühle. Schuldgefühle unseren besten Freunden gegenüber, weil wir ihnen nur Trauer und Angst bescheren. Ich will doch nur, dass das alles endlich aufhört und wir wieder so wie früher leben. Glücklich und zufrieden.... Normal. Damit wir uns endlich wieder in den Armen liegen können, uns heißere Worte zuflüstern, uns streicheln, uns küssen. Ja deine Küsse, das ist wohl das woran ich mich am liebsten zurückerinnere. Unser erster Kuss. Er war so atemberaubend schön. Heute finde ich es sogar etwas witzig wie er zustande kam.  
  
Ich hatte mal wieder an deinem Laptop gespielt. Für mich war es schon immer eine schwere Versuchung Dinge zu berühren und zu benutzen, vor allem wenn ein hartes Verbot darauf lastete. Jedoch ist es wohl sehr eindeutig, dass nicht ich das große Computergenie bin. Den Beweis lieferte ich, als ich wieder einmal illegal an deinem Laptop herumtippte und plötzlich all deine Mails verschwunden waren. Ha, ich hätte lachen können, wenn ich mich nicht jetzt in einer noch schlimmeren Situation befunden hätte, als bei einer unserer alltäglichen Missionen. Ich konnte deine herannahenden Schritte schon von weitem hören, geriet selbstverständlich in Panik, immerhin kannte ich deine unerwarteten Wutausbrüche. Wieso eigentlich unerwartet? Wenn du das hier sehen wirst, dann kann ich mir sicher sein, dass du mich sofort abknallst. Verständlicherweise musste ich jetzt sofort von hier verschwinden. Doch das einzig, einigermaßen vernünftige Versteck, das ich in dieser drastisch kurzen Zeit fand, war unser alter Kleiderschrank. Ich flüchtete wie die Beute vor der Raubkatze in den dunkelbraunen, zerkratzten Kasten, schleuderte aufgebracht die Tür zu und krümmte mich wie ein Häufchen zusammen. Kaum hatte ich mich versteckt, betratst auch du schon mit einem lauten Knall das Zimmer. Man hätte denken können, die Tür wäre aus ihren Angeln gefallen. „Wo ist dieser kleine Baka schon wieder?"hörte ich dich raunzen und lastetest mir somit einen deiner täglichen Flüche auf. Deine Schritte wurden nun etwas länger. Ich denke, du hattest den aufgedrehten Laptop bereits bemerkt und bist auch gleich darauf zu ihm gegangen. Ich wartete nur auf einen kräftigen Schrei, oder ein lautes Fluchen in einer Sprache die selbst ich nicht übersetzen mochte. Und ich hatte Recht. „Kuso!!!", schallte es plötzlich wie ein lautes Trommeln durch den Raum und bestimmt auch durch das ganze Haus. Schon jetzt konnte ich mir Quatre vor meinem inneren Auge vorstellen, wie er sagt: „Oh je, was hat Duo dieses Mal angestellt."Und er seine Augen überheblich rollen ließ. Aber ich wurde sofort von meinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als du dein Gefluche fortsetztest. „Gomen nasai, du kleiner Baka.", bedanktest du dich bei mir mit einer überschwänglichen Ironie. „Was hast du mit meinen E-Mails ge..."Plötzlich hast du gestockt. Oh je, was war den noch alles passiert außer das „kleine"Problem mit den E-Mails. Hatte ich wohlmöglich deine ganze Festplatte gelöscht? (Duo verabschiede dich schon mal von deinem Leben! () Ich konnte wieder ein unruhiges Klicken vernehmen (Heero entsichert wohl gerade seine Waffe *ggg*) und dann wieder Stille. Was in Gottes Namen war denn... Und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Oh Gott, ich hatte doch tatsächlich das zweite Programm in aller Eile vergessen zu schließen. K'so!!! Das darf nicht wahr sein. Das Word-Programm in dem ich immer Briefe für Quatre schrieb, an meinen Seelenfreund. Er wollte mir immer bei jedem Problem helfen, er wollte immer wissen, wie es in meinem Inneren aussah und ich schrieb ihm deswegen auch fast täglich, wie es mir mit diesem „bestimmten"Problem ging. Oh Gott, was hatte ich dieses Mal geschrieben? („Quatre mein Schatz, lass Trowa fallen und komm zu mir...."Nein in Gottes Namen. Unser Pairing ist noch immer 01 und 02. Ha ha) Ich ließ mir noch einmal jede einzelne Zeile, jeden Satz, jedes Wort durch den Kopf gehen. Ich hatte noch nicht so viel geschrieben, aber mit unter war da ein Satz, den ich besser weggelassen hätte. Ich hörte plötzlich wie das Klicken endete, jedoch vernahm ich wieder deine Schritte, die nun immer lauter zu werden schienen. Bewegst du dich denn gerade in meine Richtung. Das darf nicht wahr sein. Ich zog meine Knie noch enger an meinen Körper die von meinen verschwitzten Händen verkrampft umklammert wurden. Meine Augen waren vor Furcht geweitet und mein bleiches Gesicht vergrub ich schnell zwischen meinen Knien, als ich hörte, wie deine zuerst leisen, tapsenden Schritte sich zu einem lauten Trampeln aufbäumten. Hattest du mich den entdeckt? Aber vielleicht irrte ich mich auch und es kam mir nur so vor, als würdest du dich in meine Richtung bewegen. Diesen Gedanken konnte ich jedoch sofort wieder ablegen, als du plötzlich rüde die Tür aufgerissen hattest und mich mit einem stoisch zugleich wütenden Blick anstarrtest. (Mein lieber Duo, jetzt ist dein Leben versiegt. *gg*) Ich sah zu dir hoch, verängstigt und verschreckt und wartete nur auf das Geschreie und Gepoltere das gleich beginnen würde. Doch eines irritierte mich sofort an deinem Blick, denn deine kobaltblauen Augen, sie blitzten mich nicht wie sonst wütend an und somit passten sie absolut nicht zu deinem jetzigem Gesichtsausdruck. Du gingst nun völlig unerwartet auf die Knie und deine zusammengezogenen Lippen formten ein sanftes Lächeln. Du starrtest mir unentwegt in die Augen. Dieser Blick, so, denke ich, hast du wohl noch nie in deinem Leben jemanden angesehen. Wenn du schon nicht wütend warst, dann erwartete ich mir jetzt wenigstens ein laut schallendes Gelächter. Wie sonst würdest du auf diesen Satz reagieren. „Du liebst Heero Yuy also.", sagtest du leicht belustigend. Noch immer sah ich ungläubig und verängstig in dein Kobaltblau. Es blieb nun eine Weile still. Unglaublich still und ruhig. Merkwürdig, wenn ich daran denke, wie wir uns damals angesehen hatten. Es waren schon eigenartige Blicke die wir austauschten. Ich glaube, wir bewahrten diese Stille und diese Blicke länger als gedacht, als du plötzlich wieder begannst zu sprechen. „Duo, wenn du dich versteckst, dann solltest du auch daran denken deinen Zopf irgendwo unterzubringen."Noch immer hattest du dieses verstohlene Lächeln auf deinen Lippen, als du nach meinem Zopf griffst und ihn mir behutsam um die Schulter legtest. Anscheinend hatte ich in der Eile mich nur schell in den Schrank gesetzt und nicht bemerkt, dass mein Zopf zwischen Kastenrahmen und Tür eingeschlossen wurde und sperrangelweit herauslugte, als ich den Schrank schwungvoll zugeworfen hatte. Eine beschämende Röte stieg mir nun ins Gesicht. Auch wenn du mich so anlächelst, das war bestimmt nur eine Masche, damit du mich danach genüsslich töten konntest. (Duo! Er ist ein ausgebildeter Profikiller. Der hat schon einige Tricks parat. Also Vorsicht.) Und ich konnte es nicht fassen, als du mir plötzlich mit deinem Gesicht immer näher kamst und leise flüstertest: „Du liebst mich also?"Ich war sprachlos, gelähmt, unfähig dir zu antworten. Und dann geschah es völlig unerwartet, jedoch überwältigend. Tausende an Emotionen und Gefühlen legten sich wie ein grauer Nebelschleier um mich und hüllten mich ein, als deine Lippen sanft und behutsam die meinen berührten. Ich schwebte auf einer Woge voller Gefühlen vor mich hin. Dieser Kuss, es war beinahe schon mehr als ein Kuss. Es war, als ob du mich durchleuchtet hattest um zu sehen, wie mein Inneres aussah. Du hast mich erfasst, mich eingenommen..... mir meine Seele gestohlen. Du hast mich erkannt, mich umhüllt, mich gefangen genommen, nur mit diesem einen, fast schon unbeschreiblich sanften Kuss. Eine Sanftheit, die ich nie gewagt hätte an dir zu suchen. Eine Sanftheit, woran ich in deiner Seele nie geglaubt hatte. Es war fast wie ein Weltwunder, diese Zärtlichkeit, die deine Lippen aussandten. Unmöglich, dass gerade du, Heero Yuy, der kälteste aller Menschen in diesem Universum, nun doch der Zärtlichste von allen zu sein schienst. Es war alles so überwältigend. Ich dachte schon, wir wären miteinander verschmolzen, denn du gabst mir das Gefühl, du würdest diesen Kuss nie enden wollen lassen. Vielleicht waren diese Gefühle, die auch du gerade spürtest, viel zu intensiv und vor allem neu gewesen, um sie jetzt schon wieder zu verlieren. Ich würde nur zu gern wissen, wie es dir damals erging. Wie hast du wohl all diese plötzlichen, starken Gefühle aufgenommen? Wie muss es wohl sein, etwas zu fühlen, dass man gar nicht kennt? Hattest du denn keine Angst? Hattest du dich denn nicht gefragt, was gerade mit dir geschah? Aber anscheinend warst du zu neugierig und wolltest erst alles auskosten, denn erst nach schier einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sich deine warmen, weichen Lippen von meinen. Nach all dem konnte ich dich nur noch erstaunt, aber auch sehnsüchtig ansehen. Sehnsüchtig darüber, dass mich deine Wärme verlassen hatte und ich nun wieder alleine vor mich hinvegetierte. Und nun sah ich auch dich das erste Mal erstaunt blicken. Du sahst mich bestimmt fast 10 Minuten mit diesem Blick aus Unglaubwürdigkeit und Überraschung an. Langsam wurde ich unruhig. Dein Blick lastete nun schon viel zu lange auf mir. Wolltest du mir etwas sagen, oder warst du einfach sprachlos vor Überwältigung? Ich wollte schon ansetzen um zu reden, denn dein Gesichtsausdruck machte mir langsam Sorgen, und völlig unerwartet hast du mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen gepackt und mich mit einem schnellen Ruck fest an deines gezogen. Ich war nun völlig sprachlos (Duo und sprachlos??? Wie kann man nur solch in jeder Weise von sich abstoßende Wörter miteinander verbinden. Was ist in mich gefahren? Das ist ja noch schlimmer als Katz und Maus! *gg*) als deine warmen, feuchten Lippen die meinen erneut verschlossen und deine Arme sich langsam und behutsam um mich schlangen. Du hast mich noch fester an dich gezogen und nun ergab auch ich mich und ließ die Überraschung fallen, um meine Augen zu schließen und den vollen Genuss deines Mundes und der Wärme deines Körpers auszukosten. In diesem Augenblick war ich unfähig zu denken. Nein, ich WOLLTE nicht mehr denken. Denken führt doch zu nichts. Ich wollte einfach nur noch fühlen. Heero fühlen.  
  
Erst Tage später wagten wir nun unsere Lage auszudiskutieren, damit alles in einem klaren Licht erschien und sich keiner Gedanken zu machen brauchte, was wohlmöglich der andere für einen empfand. Nach weiteren drei Monaten hast du mir dann erst dein erstes Liebesgeständnis gemacht, worauf ich bereits sehnsüchtigst gewartet hatte, aber ich wusste auch, dass du Zeit brauchst. Ich kann mir zwar nicht denken, wie schwer es dir wohl gefallen ist mir diese drei, doch eigentlich so einfach auszusprechenden Worte zu sagen. Aber ich glaube, du brauchtest all deinen Mut und deine Kraft. Denn noch im selben Gespräch erklärtest du mir, dass du noch nie jemanden diese Worte gesagt hattest. Noch nie. Denn du wurdest nicht erzogen um zu lieben. Du wurdest zu einem Killer ausgebildet. Jemanden der nicht das Recht hatte zu lieben, nur die Befugnis zu töten und alles Erdenkliche zu tun um die eigene Mission zum Erfolg zu führen, auch wenn das den eigenen Tod bedeuten sollte. Damals habe ich deine verrückten Kamikaze-Aktionen nie so ganz begriffen. Liebtest du diesen roten Knopf? Einfach nur etwas Druck darauf ausüben, damit der Schalter nach unten gedrückt wurde und Pang, Bumm, die Mission wäre ein Erfolg? Hast du denn nie an die Menschen gedacht, die dir nachtrauern würden?  
  
Irgendwie erinnert mich das stets an dieses eine Gespräch, das wir führten, nach deiner fehlgeschlagenen Aktion dein Leben auszulöschen. Und ich danke Wufei noch heute dafür, dass er den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus von Wing Zero durchtrennt hatte. Du bist vor mir gestanden und hast meine fast schon alltägliche Standpauke gedankenlos über dich ergehen lassen, so als ob es dir verdammt noch mal scheiß egal wäre. Und ich kann mich auch noch an die danach folgenden Sätze erinnern. „Was wolltest du damit bezwecken?", schrie ich dich noch einmal verzweifelt an. Du hast nur locker an der Wand gelehnt, deine Arme verschränkt und deine Augen geschlossen. „Die Mission retten. Was sonst?", entschwand es desinteressiert von deinen Lippen. „Blödsinn!!! Alles Mist!!", schrie ich dich erneut an und kam auf dich unerschrocken zu. Ich wollte dich packen, aber so wütend ich auch war, ich traute mich nicht. „Die Mission war schlussendlich ein Erfolg, oder? Und deine beschissene Aktion war voll für'n Arsch. Wozu? Was hat's dir gebracht??", fragte ich dich noch einmal mit Druck dahinter. Erschrocken wich ich zurück, als deine Lider plötzlich aufschnellten und deine kobaltblauen Augen zum Vorschein kamen, um mich wütend anzufunkeln. „Und,..."fingst du an zu schreien. „Es wäre doch sowieso scheiß egal, ob ich jetzt noch hier wäre oder nicht. Für mich würde ohnehin niemand eine Träne vergießen."Ohne dass ich noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte um dir zu widersprechen und dir etwas entgegenzubringen, warst du auch schon verschwunden. Für mich würde ohnehin niemand eine Träne vergießen., schoss es mir erneut durch den Kopf. Idiot!, dachte ich nur. Ich würde weinen. Ich würde trauern, solange bis ich daran elendig verrecken würde. Ich könnte es nie ertragen dich zu verlieren! Ich würde nie damit klarkommen. Heero, wenn du jemals sterben würdest, dann würde ich...... dann....... Dann würde ich mich umbringen.  
  
Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die einem nicht immer sofort klar werden. Manchmal muss man viele verschiedene Situationen durchleben um zu verstehen, wozu etwas passiert. Warum es eben gerade so ist, wie es ist. Und auch mir wurde nach einer längeren Periode des Zusammenseins mit dir eines bewusst. Ich bin von dir abhängig. Dich einmal nicht zu sehen, ist für mich, als hätte ich eine Woche nur von Wasser und Brot leben müssen. Du bist für mich essenziell geworden. Wie Nahrung die man aufnimmt, wie frische Luft die man einatmet, wie Schlaf, den der Körper sich zur Erholung ersehnt. Schlaf.... Da fällt mir ein. Ich kann auch ohne dich nicht mehr schlafen. Wenn ich deine Atemzüge nicht höre, dann kann ich nicht mehr einschlafen. Sie haben eine solch beruhigende Wirkung auf mich, wie der Herzschlag einer Mutter, die ihr Kind behutsam an ihre Brust zieht um ihr Wärme und Geborgenheit zu spenden. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie sich der Herzschlag einer Mutter anfühlt. Aber ich kenne deinen, und das reicht mir völlig aus. In deiner Nähe brauche ich keine Mutter oder einen Vater, denn du bist all das in nur einer Person. Du bist meine Familie. Und so wie du mich immer beschützt hast, so war es auch immer mir ein Anliegen dich zu beschützen. Aber im Moment fühle ich mich absolut hilflos in deiner Gegenwart. Du lässt mich ja kaum noch an dich heran, wie sollte ich dich dann auch noch beschützen und auf dich aufpassen. Mir ist es nur gewehrt hier auf deiner Couch zu liegen und dich zu beobachten. Nur das. Und wenn ich die heutige Nacht, mit den Nächten zuvor vergleiche, so merke ich sofort, dass du dich dieses Mal öfters von einer zu anderen Seite wälzt. Ich denke, es ist bereits 12:45 und ich bin noch immer nicht eingeschlafen. Starre dich noch immer besorgt aus der Ferne an. Im Moment zeigst du mir noch deinen verschwitzten Rücken, doch plötzlich wendest du dich erneut. Ich höre ein lautes Aufkeuchen, als augenblicklich deine Augen aufsprangen und du in Indigo starrtest. Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz. Anfangs hast du nur völlig entgeistert durch mich hindurch gesehen, wie durch dicke Luft, doch auf einmal scheint dein Blick wieder in diese Welt zurückzukehren und du siehst mich nur direkt an. Direkt in meine Augen. Es macht mich nervös, so wie du mich ansiehst. Weder wütend, noch verängstigt oder gar traurig und verzweifelt. Du siehst mich einfach nur an. Leer. Ich weiß, dass du schlecht geträumt hast. Welcher Alptraum war es dieses Mal? Komm erzähl es mir doch. War es damals, als dich Dr. J wegen dieser sinnlosen Mission, die leider durch dein tun scheiterte, windelweich geprügelt hatte. Oder war es dieses andere Mal, in der du seine Befehle missachtet hattest, aus eigener Faust handeltest und er dich danach fast eine ganze Woche in den Kerker sperrte und nach seinen Worten, du dort, bei Brot und Wasser wieder zu Verstand kommen solltest. Dieser Mensch ist mehr als grausam. Er ist ein Monster. Ich hasse ihn schon alleine dafür, dass er dir jegliches menschliche Gefühl geraubt hat, und dir immer Liebe und Geborgenheit entsagte. Genau diese Dinge, die du am nötigsten gebraucht hättest. Ich würde ihn am liebsten töten, würde ich nicht wissen, dass er mehr Macht über uns verfügt, als es für uns jemals erdenklich wäre. Ich habe alles versucht, wirklich all meine Kraft in die Regeneration deiner Seele gesteckt. Denn das einzige, das mir wirklich jemals wichtig war, seit ich dich näher kenne, ist dir zu zeigen was es bedeutet. Das kleine Wort „Gefühl". Welche Dinge dahinter stecken. Man glaubte immer man müsse „Gefühl"in Worte fassen. Aber die Antwort steckt doch schon im Wort selbst. Ge – fühl... fühlen, etwas, wozu man keine Worte benötigt, etwas, das nur durch eine einfache, meist zärtliche Berührung freigesetzt wird. Jeder Mensch wird damit geboren und jeder Mensch stirbt damit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie schon von Beginn an hattest, nur warst du traurigerweise nie dazu in der Lage sie zu deuten. Weil dich dieser elende Bastard zerstörte. Ich weiß, wie es ist ohne Familie aufzuwachsen. Immerhin bin ich ein Waisenkind. Geboren in der nackten Haut des Realismus. In eine Welt, die sich von Krieg und Hass nährte. Wo dunkelrotes Blut statt Wasser in die reinigenden Bäche floss und sich die Menschen in ihren eigenen Intrigen, in ihren machtgierigen, verfaulten Herzen suhlten. Wie Schweine im Dreck. Und Pazifismus schlussendlich noch weniger Bedeutung fand, als die Ehre eines Kriegers in einer Schlacht. Und du mittendrin geboren, in Elend und Leid. Zu einem Soldaten ausgebildet, der selbst den Tod nicht fürchtet. Und der genauso wenig Achtung vor dem Leben hat. Doch jetzt, wo ich schon so weit mit dir gegangen bin und du fast schon das Wort „Gefühl"verstehen konntest, wirst du wieder meilenweit zurückgeworfen. Heero deine Vergangenheit wird dich für immer verfolgen. Du hast sie nie verkraftet und jetzt erst, wo du zu verstehen lernst, dich auszudrücken, beginnst du auch erst zu verstehen, was wirklicher Schmerz ist. Diese Anfälle sind doch nur eine Ausgeburt deiner Ängste, die du nie ausleben konntest, denn du musstest immer der Perfect Soldier sein. Keinen deiner früheren Tage konntest du in Ruhe verbringen. Immer quälte dich die Angst gefangen genommen zu werden, entweder von den Truppen von OZ oder doch einer der eigenen Anvertrauten der sich J nannte. Alle dachten wir immer deine undurchdringliche Maske würde nie jemand verstehen, aber trotzdem handeltest du manchmal einfach unlogisch. Und wenn ich es nicht gesehen habe, dann habe ich es gespürt. Tief in mein Herz drang deine unendliche Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit ein. Und immer langsamer begann ich zu verstehen, dass du gar nicht der warst, den du vorgabst zu sein. Du warst viel komplexer als ich anfangs je gedacht hätte. Denn in deinem Inneren begann alles zu brennen, alles wollte heraus. Das Kind in dir, das nie dieses sein durfte. Der Schwache, den du schon so früh verbergen musstest. Der Verliebte...... Der Verliebte, dem es nie zustand zu lieben. Unglaublich oder? Für mich gab es so etwas nicht. Wenn ich glücklich war, dann konnte ich es auch zeigen und wenn ich mal traurig war, dann zeigte ich es nur dir. Aber du hast dich doch vor jedem verschlossen, selbst vor mir. Selbst mir vertrautest du nicht genug. Vielleicht hätte es deine Maske fallen gelassen, falls du dich zu sehr jemanden hingabst. Vielleicht aber hattest du einfach Angst, jemand könnte deinen Schmerz und deine Einsamkeit verstehen, und beginnen dich zu bemitleiden. Und ich weiß nur zu gut, welch große Schwäche es war bemitleidet zu werden. Es war einfach undenkbar grausam. Wohlmöglich hättest du in diesem Fall all deinen Respekt den anderen gegenüber verloren. Doch irgendwann, irgendwann ging es eben nicht mehr und alles kam ans Tageslicht. Deine harte Schale begann vorerst nur langsam zu bröckeln, bis sie plötzlich wie eine poröse Mauer vor mir einstürzte und du mir alles offenbartest. Alles was in dir war. Alles was sich die ganzen Jahre lang um dich geschnürt hatte. Trauer, Einsamkeit, Wut, Hass, Angst, Verzweiflung. Doch mit alledem hat es dann begonnen. Das war der Anfang. Der Anfang deiner nächtlichen Anfälle. Es war fast schon so, als ob sich dein Körper nun endlich von allem befreien wollte, genauso als ob man auf Entzug einer Droge wäre. Du hast gezittert, dich nach jeder Mahlzeit stundenlang übergeben, bis du schließlich gar nichts mehr hinunter bekamst. Dein Körper wurde jeden Tag schwächer und kränklicher, doch du konntest nicht mit ansehen, wie du zu einem Krüppel wurdest. Du wolltest deine muskulösen Six-Packs nicht aufgeben, denn sobald dein Körper nachgab, konnte jeder sehen, wie schwach du geworden warst. Deswegen trainiertest du jeden Morgen stundenlang, machtest doppelt so viele Sit Ups, hast das doppelte Gewicht an Hanteln gehoben und bist die doppelte Strecke gelaufen, schneller als jeder Marathonläufer. Aber da hattest du noch nicht die Rechnung mit deinem Immunsystem gemacht. Denn durch der mangelnden, bis fehlenden Nahrung und Energie die du somit bekommen solltest, wurdest du immer schlapper, bis du schließlich eines Tages kollabiertest.  
  
Ich kann mich nur noch an lautes Sirenenjaulen und einen davon zischenden Krankenwagen mit Blaulicht erinnern. Alles ging viel zu schnell. Einige Wochen musstest du noch im Krankenhaus verbringen und es gefiel dir dort aber so was von überhaupt nicht. Die Ärzte waren ratlos, die Schwestern verzweifelt, weil du kein einziges Wort mit ihnen sprachst und einfach nicht essen wolltest. Sie flößten dir deshalb die Nahrung über einen langen Plastikschlauch und einer kleinen Nadel ein. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie oft du dich anfangs dagegen gewehrt hattest und dir die Nadel gewaltsam rausgerissen hattest. Doch schließlich fand sich ein anderer Weg. Täglich bekamst du eine Schlafspritze und sobald du deine Augen geschlossen hattest, wurde dir dein Nahrungsfläschen angehängt. Selbst mein gutes Zureden hatte damals nicht geholfen, sonst hätten die Ärzte wohl nicht zu so einer drastischen Maßnahme zurückgreifen müssen. Sie waren wohl so ratlos, wie ich. Eigentlich besuchte ich dich jeden Tag, bis ich nach einer Woche beschlossen hatte, sofort in deinem Zimmer zu nächtigen. Ich wich dir keine Sekunde mehr von der Seite. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir damals geholfen hatte, schließlich hast du auch mit mir kein Wort geredet. Ich habe sooft versucht dich zum Reden zu bringen. Hab dir schöne Geschichten erzählt, oder dir aus einem Buch vorgelesen. Mag sein das ich dich gelangweilt habe, aber ich wusste mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen. Manchmal, da hielt ich auch einfach nur deine Hand, ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden. Wenigstens hast du meine Berührungen nicht abgewehrt.  
  
Nach drei elendslangen Wochen dann endlich wurdest du entlassen. Der Arzt hat dir sofort eine Adresse in die Hand gedrückt. Eine Adresse eines Psychiaters. Vorerst hattest du sie angenommen, wolltest ja weiterhin keinen Aufruhr erregen, oder dir lange Vorträge, warum du doch hingehen solltest, anhören. Doch ich weiß, sobald wir zu Hause waren, hast du das kleine Kärtchen zerrissen und in die Mülltonne geschmissen. Danach wagte ich nie wieder mit dir über dieses Thema „Psychiatrie"zu sprechen. Ich selbst wollte doch genau so wenig, dass du dort hin musstest. Ich wollte, dass du bei mir warst. Ich wollte mich selbst um dich kümmern und kein anderen sollte auch nur wagen zu versuchen, dich zu verstehen. Ich wollte der Einzige sein. Damit ich alleine etwas hatte, dass ich mit dir teilte. Ich weiß, es klingt sehr egoistisch, aber ich liebte dich damals schon so sehr. Es war mir am wichtigsten, dass ich es war, der dir half und der dich beschützen durfte. Sogar den anderen gegenüber, unseren besten Freunden verweigerte ich, dir, meinem Heero, weitere Fragen die deinen Zustand betreffend waren zu stellen. Alles verblasste immer langsamer. Unsere Freundschaft wurde immer mehr auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Bis schließlich auch ich mich nicht mehr vor meinen besten Freunden verstellen konnte, und meine Maske aus Scharade und Scherzen bröckelte im Sekundentakt von meiner Haut. Ich wusste nicht mehr, mich zu verstellen. Dir ging es wohl genauso. Ich kann verstehen, warum Quatre damals so tieftraurig war. Trotz der Seelenfreundschaft zwischen uns, verschwieg ich ihm dieses Mal alles. Nichts drang an die Außenwelt, es wurde einfach nur geschluckt, so wie es war. Und wenn man daran ersticken würde. Irgendwann erzählten wir uns nicht einmal gegenseitig mehr unsere Probleme. Stimmt's Heero?? Es war doch so. Wir haben schlussendlich nur noch dieses Elend angenommen, denn wir wussten, wir konnten es nicht mehr ändern. Ich war immer besorgt um dich, jeden deiner Anfälle habe ich mit an erlebt, jede deiner Tränen habe ich persönlich weggewischt, jedes verdammte Mal war ich es, der dich im Arm gehalten hatte, und dich hin und her wiegte, wie ein kleines Kind. Und jedes Mal, nach deinem Anfall, wurde es still um uns. Es wurde nicht gefragt: „Was hast du geträumt?", oder „Warum weinst du?". Im Gegensatz. Es blieb grausam still. Wahrscheinlich waren wir einfach nur satt. Gesättigt, von all den Problemen die uns umgaben. Dabei wollten wir uns doch nur lieben. Wir wollten einfach nur beisammen sein und uns gegenseitig unsere Liebe gestehen. Ich weiß, du hast es mir nur einmal gesagt, und es muss dir verdammt schwer gefallen sein, aber wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke und sich deine Worte in meinem Ohr wiederholen, dann höre ich dieses surreale, diese nicht Existenz. Und schließlich begann ich irgendwann daran zu zweifeln. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, damals als du es mir sagtest, da hast du diese Worte nicht wirklich verstanden. Du hast sie einfach nur gesagt damit ich eine Bestätigung erhielt, um nicht zu glauben, dass ich dich umsonst liebte. Aber wenn du mich so anstarrst, mit deinen kalten, kobaltblauen Augen, genau in diesem Augenblick,....... Hör auf. Es tut so weh. Hör auf, oder ich bringe dich wirklich um. Doch jetzt stehst du auf und ich verstehe nicht den Zweck deines plötzlichen Wandels. Bleib liegen und träum weiter, weine, damit ich deinem Schluchzen folgen kann, aber bitte dreh dich um, sieh mich nicht an, komm nicht auf mich zu. Bleib mit deinem leeren Blick, dort wo du warst. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dir nicht mehr helfen kann.  
  
Deine Schritte, sie werden immer lauter, immer klarer. Die Töne die deine Socken auf dem alten Teppich machen ähneln dem Kratzen einer wütenden Katze an einer Tür die hereingelassen werden will. Was willst du? Willst du auch, dass ich dich hereinlasse, in mein Bett, unter meine Decke, oder wieder in mich? Soll ich dich bitten, oder betteln, damit alles wieder so wie früher wird? Was verlangst du von mir? Aber ich kenne dich schon lange genug um zu erkennen, was du gerade willst, und ich weiß, dass du es dir holen wirst egal mit welchen Mitteln. Ich spüre plötzlich deine warmen, weichen Fingerspitzen, die mir die Decke vom Körper ziehen und sanft meine Brust hinauf gleiten. Wie Seide streicheln sie zärtlich über meine empfindliche Haut, die sich langsam deinen Reizen ergibt. Und wenige Augenblicke später spüre ich nun auch ein leichtes Gewicht, dass mich mehr und mehr in die Lacken drückt. Behutsam und zugleich verlangend überraschen mich deine feuchten Lippen, als du sie auf die meinen presst. Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, was du da tust. Ist es dir überhaupt selbst bewusst? So lange hast du es mir verweigert, hast dich mir quer gestellt und jeden meiner Versuche, dich zu Berührungen, mit einem abwehrenden Schlag gegen meine Hand verhindert. Und jetzt kommst du, und holst dir einfach was du willst, was du brauchst. Und damit zerstörst du mich nur noch mehr. Die Leidenschaft, die Lust, das heiße Keuchen und die erstickenden Schreie, sie brennen wie Feuer auf meiner Haut. Du wirst immer fordernder, immer gieriger. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du jemals so warst. Du verlangst immer mehr, willst mich immer enger an dich pressen und ich drohe beinahe daran zu ersticken. Die aufbrausende, quälende Lust zerreißt mein Inneres und fährt gleichzeitig wie ein eisiger Schauer über unsere erhitzten Leiber. Ich will Keuchen und Schreien, so wie ich es noch nie getan habe, aber deine Zunge, die sich nun geschickt in meine feuchte Mundhöhle gräbt, lässt jeden Schrei ersticken. Du wickelst mich immer weiter in dein Liebesspiel, so weit, dass ich schon gar nichts anderes mehr erkennen kann, außer dem nassen, warmen Schweiß, der von deinem Körper auf meinen tropft. Als deine Lippen, die sich an meinen bereits festgesaugt hatten, allmählich wieder lösen, entkam mir nun endlich mein unterdrücktes Keuchen und ich sauge schnell und tief Luft in meine Lunge, bevor du erneut meinen Mund versiegelst und mir ganz und gar meine Seele aus dem Leib saugst. Und auch die letzten Anzeichen von Verweigerung verschwinden schnell und ich schlinge meine Arme hastig um deinen brennenden Körper um sie hinter deinem Rücken zu verschließen. Ich habe mich deiner Lust ergeben. Hörst du! Ich ergebe mich Heero Yuy. Ich bin dir unterwürfig. Wenn du es so willst, dann bin ich heute dein Spielzeug und du kannst tun und lassen was du willst. Hauptsache du machst es gut, so dass du deine Freude daran hast. Hauptsache dir gefällt es. Und so kommt es, dass deine Hände sich auf die Reise begeben und meinen Körper erforschen, mit einer Leidenschaft und Begierde, die ich noch nie an dir gespürt habe. Anscheinend hattest auch du die Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten vermisst. Jetzt kam es mir so vor, als wolltest du alles auf einmal erreichen. Deine Hände die immer tiefer wandern und mich langsam zwischen meinen Beinen zu streicheln beginnen. Deine Augen, die an meinen festgewachsen sind, egal an welcher Stelle du mich gerade mit deinem Mund liebkostest. Deine Zunge, die unkontrolliert in meiner Mundhöhle stöberte und nach mehr verlangte, und dein abgöttischer Körper der mich durch die Reibung immer mehr erregte. Ich dachte, ich müsse sterben, als du mit deinen Lippen begannst nun in meiner Halsbeuge nachzuforschen. Als deine Zunge mein Ohr gefunden hatte und sanft darüber strich, bahnte sich ein eiskalter Schauer über meinen Körper und ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr meinen Lippen. Gott, mach das noch Mal und ich komme sofort. „Gut, sehr gut.", flüsterst du nun fröhlich. Anscheinend bist du sehr angetan, von den Lauten, die ich von mir gebe und du versuchst mir mit Gewalt noch mehr dieser Geräusche zu entlocken. So kommt es, dass du mich weiter in den Lacken presst und dein Knie zwischen meine Beine versenkst, um mit einer geschickten auf und ab Bewegung meine Erregung nur noch zu vergrößern. Am liebsten hätte ich dir wirklich eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Warum tust du das alles? Zuerst verweigerst du dich mir und dann so plötzlich liegen wir wieder gemeinsam aufeinander und du quälst mich, bis ich mich ergebe. Macht es dir Spaß? Bist du nun mal so sadistisch veranlagt? Deine Berührungen sind kaum noch erträglich. Alles in mir scheint explodieren zu wollen und ein plötzlicher Lavastrom durchfährt meinen angespannten Körper. Meine Hüften heben sich dir entgegen und verlangen nach Erlösung. „Heero....", entkommt es mir gequält. Deine Hände drücken meine Schultern nun noch fester in mein Kissen und du beugst dich vorsichtig über mich. Siehst mich an. Starrst. Ich weiß nicht was dich plötzlich so erstaunt. Ist es mein Haar, dass sich durch das hin und her wälzen langsam gelöst hat und nun wie ein Wasserfall meinen Körper hinunterläuft, oder ist es meine verschwitzte Brust, die du augenblicklich so anziehend findest. Du hebst nun ruckartig deine Hand. Ich weiß nicht, aber für mich sieht es fast so aus als ob du mich schlagen wolltest. Reflexartig zucke ich zurück, kneife meine Augen fest zusammen und drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite. Ich bitte dich, schlag mich nicht. Bitte nicht. Aber anscheinend habe ich deine Geste falsch verstanden, als deine sanften Fingerkuppen behutsam mein Augenlid streicheln und du sie nun langsam meine Wange hinunter gleiten lässt. Wie eine Feder, die du in deiner Hand hältst, so kommt es mir vor, streichelst du nun auch sanft meine Lippen und hinterlässt eine feuchte Spur. Ich lecke mir nun leicht darüber und schmecke sofort den salzigen Geschmack. „Du weinst.", höre ich dich leise flüstern. Tue ich das? Weine ich? Mir ist es nicht aufgefallen? Ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie sich diese salzige Flüssigkeit in meinen Augenrändern gesammelt hat. Zu sehr trübte dein Verlangen meinen Blick. Langsam lasse ich meine Hand hinauf zu deiner Wange gleiten und zärtlich erfasse ich dich sogleich. Ich wage es nun aufzusehen und bemerke deinen absolut verstörten Blick. Bist du so verwundert darüber, dass ich weine? Wieso wundert es dich plötzlich? Du weißt doch ganz genau, wie weinerlich ich bin. Du nanntest mich doch schon oft genug liebevoll „meine kleine Heulsuse". Es reicht doch schon ein böse gemeintes Wort gegen mich zu richten und mir kullern kleine Tröpfchen meine Wange hinunter. Kann es sein.... Hast du bemerkt WARUM ich weine? Weißt du es?  
  
Ich will dein Gesicht wieder an meines ziehen, aber du wendest es ab. Verstört blicke ich dich an und versuche es ein weiteres Mal, doch du wendest dich erneut von mir ab. Was soll das? Bin ich jetzt nicht einmal als Spielzeug gut genug? Du stehst auf, verlässt meinen nackten zitternden Körper. Lässt mich einfach wie ein Häufchen Elend liegen. Deine Wärme verschwand zu ruckartig, als das ich mich darauf vorbereiten hätte können und ich fühle mich plötzlich so schrecklich kalt und auf eine Weise auch schmutzig. „Heero", entfuhr es meinen Lippen, aber du drehst dich nicht mehr um. Schleichst nur ziellos und lasch auf die Balkontür zu, kommst dort zum Stehen und tust erst einmal gar nichts. Doch dann beginnst du langsam, das gesammelte Mondlicht auf deiner Haut zu streicheln. Mit geschlossenen Augenlidern fährst du jede helle Linie nach, so als ob du sie auswendig wüsstest. Diese Bewegungen, die deine Finger auf deiner Haut ausüben, lassen mich erneut schaudern. Es sieht fast so aus, als würden deine sanften, sensitiven Kuppen auf dir tanzen. Man könnte fast meinen, du versuchtest dich so zu beruhigen und dir in Gedanken gut zu zu reden. Aber mich beruhigt es nicht sonderlich. Heero, ich will wieder deine Wärme spüren. Ich will wieder deine nasse Haut auf meiner fühlen und deine warmen Lippen. Komm doch bitte wieder zu mir zurück und lass mich nicht einfach hier alleine. Noch ein Mal entwischt mir ein fast schon geseufztes „Heero" Doch dieses Mal, drehst du dich zu mir um. Siehst mich mit deinen kobaltblauen Augen tieftraurig an. Was ist? Warum bist du traurig? Glaubst du, du hättest mich gerade verletzt? Ich halte das ganze nicht mehr aus. Das ist doch lächerlich. Sich andauernd nur dumme Fragen zu stellen und nichts zu unternehmen. Ja, so war ich schon immer. Habe mir immer nur gedacht, das alles ist wahrscheinlich so, weil... Anstatt, dass ich einmal darauf eingegangen wäre und diese immerwährenden Fragen einfach gestellt hätte. Aber ich spüre, ganz fest in meinem Herzen weiß ich, heute werde ich alles verändern. Alles. Heute beginnen wir unser neues Leben. Voller Ehrgeiz muss ich jetzt meinem Ziel entgegensehen, um nicht erneut feige die Flucht zu ergreifen. Nein, heute nicht. Ich springe regelrecht vom Sofa und stampfe aufgebracht zu dir hinüber. Ich hätte lachen können, als deine noch so entsetzlich traurige Miene sich schwungvoll in ein erstauntes Starren wandelte. Ich denke, mein grimmiger Blick hat dich wohl etwas eingeschüchtert. Du, Mr. Perfect Soldier Heero Yuy, lässt dich von einem Wirbelwind wie mir ins Staunen versetzen. Aber das schüchtert mich nicht weiter ein. Ich trete an mein Ziel immer näher heran, bis ich so nah an dir stehe um dich zu packen und dich, auch mit etwas Widerwillen deinerseits fest an mich zu drücken. Endlich ist sie wieder da, diese unsäglich schöne Wärme. Aber ich lasse mich auch jetzt nicht weiter ablenken und drücke dich nun etwas von mir weg, um dir endlich wieder in die Augen zu blicken. „Was..... was tust du da?", fragst du mich leicht entsetzt und willst mich wegstoßen. Aber ein Shinigami kennt keine Ablehnung. So leicht wirst du mich nicht los und ich presse mich einfach wieder fest an dich, deine wedelnden Arme dabei einfach ignorierend. „Lass mich los!!!", schreist du nun plötzlich aufgebracht. Aber umso mehr du schreist, bittest, oder bettelst, umso mehr werde ich meine Arme um dich schnüren und dich fesseln. Heute bist du mein Gefangener, und du wirst mir gefälligst zuhören, was ich zu sagen habe. Noch einmal höre ich deine, wie ein Vulkan aufbrausende Stimme. „Lass mich endlich LOS!!!" „NEEEEIIIIIN!!!!!", entfuhr es mir nun wütend. „Niemals. NIEMALS!!! HÖRST DU!!! Hör endlich auf! Warum darf ich dich nicht berühren verdammt??" „Nein, lass doch einfach nur los." Ich merke wie deine Kraft langsam entschwindet und ein lautes Schluchzen den Raum einhüllt. Du weinst. Du weinst bitterlich. Ich weiß, am liebsten würdest du jetzt sofort aus dem Zimmer laufen und deine Tränen vor mir verstecken, aber du hast keine Kraft mehr um dich zu bewegen. Heero, du weinst? Ich kann es einfach noch nicht fassen. Wie schlimm muss es für dich sein, endlich los zu lassen und deinen Schmerz, deiner Trauer und deinem Elend Ausdruck zu verleihen. Wie lange ist es her, dass du weintest? Jahre, Jahrtausende, oder gar noch nie?  
  
Lasch sinke ich nun mit dir zu Boden und drücke deinen Kopf einfach in meine Halsbeuge. Hier, nimm dir alles was ich habe, all meine Wärme, meine Fürsorglichkeit und Zuneigung. Du kannst sie haben. Du bist der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, nein sogar im ganzen Universum, der sie als einziger verdient. Spürst du sie? Meine unendliche Liebe zu dir? Hat sie dich erreicht, oder hat dich etwas anderes beruhigt, als du langsam wieder leiser wurdest. Ich warte. Sage noch nichts. Ich will es von dir hören. Aus deinem Mund will ich erfahren, was dich zum Weinen brachte. „Ich mache dich unglücklich Duo." Was sagst du da? „Ich bin Gift für deine Seele und für dein Herz. Solange du mit mir zusammen bist, wirst du weinen." Gott, sag doch nicht so etwas. Ist es das, was du schon die ganze Zeit denkst?? Ist das der Grund, warum du mich so lange ignoriertest? Jetzt möchte ich dich ansehen. Zeig mir deine verweinten, rot glühenden Augen, deinen Schmerz. Vorsichtig hebe ich deinen Kopf wieder aus meiner Halsbeuge und drehe ihn zu mir. Deine Augen sind noch gesenkt und am liebsten würdest du sie wieder schließen, das kann ich dir ablesen. „Sieh mich an, Heero. Sieh mich einfach nur an." Vorsichtig hebst du deinen Blick. Und fast schon wie ein Feuerwerk treffen sich Kobaltblau und Indigo. Und genau in diesem Augenblick wusste ich, jetzt oder nie. Jetzt musste ich dir alles erzählen. „Heero Yuy, ich Duo Maxwell liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Ich verehre dich, ich vergöttere dich. Jede meiner Zellen verlangt nach dir, jede Hautpore möchte von deinen Händen gestreichelt werden. Jedes einzelne Haar möchte von deinen Fingern gezählt werden. Und nichts verlangt mehr nach dir als meine Lippen und meine Zunge. Ich liebe dich. Wie kannst du da nur behaupten, du seiest Gift für meinen Körper, wenn du doch DER essentielle Teil in meinem Leben bist. Weißt du was Unglück überhaupt für mich bedeuten würde? Eine Sekunde von dir getrennt zu sein. Eine Sekunde, deinen Atem nicht auf meiner Haut spüren zu können. Eine unendliche Sekunde deine weichen Lippen nicht behutsam zu küssen. Das wäre für mich das Grausamste. Also bitte, sag nie wieder solche Sachen. Nie mehr. Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich immer bei dir sein werde. Wir werden gemeinsam sterben..... und...... wir werden gemeinsam LEBEN!" Es bleibt nun einige Minuten ruhig und wir starren uns einfach nur an. „Weine, wenn du weinen willst. Von mir aus schreie und schlag um dich, wirf mich von mir aus jetzt sofort vor die Tür, wenn du meinst, dass das gerade das ist was dein Herz begehrt." Nachdem ich geendet hatte, sah ich dich wieder an. Ich hoffte nur, dass du jetzt einfach irgendetwas tun würdest, aufhören mich einfach so anzustarren. Es würde mich sogar nicht mehr stören, wenn du gedenkst jetzt völlig durchzudrehen und wütend um dich zu schlagen. Ja, Hauptsache diese erdrückende Stille wäre endlich aus dem Zimmer gebannt. „Das einzige...", durchbrichst du so urplötzlich den Druck um uns. Doch du lächelst augenblicklich. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Bist du nicht wütend, oder gereizt wie sonst. Du lächelst. Du zeigst mir dein liebevollstes und warmherzigstes Lächeln das je deine Lippen verlassen hatten. Doch anscheinend verlangt es dir nun deine rechte Hand auf deine Brust zu legen und die meine mit deiner anderen sanft zu umfassen. Es ist einfach nur atemberaubend, welch starke Wärme von dieser zärtlichen Berührung ausgeht. Ich sehe wie sich deine Lippen nun langsam öffnen. Glaube mir, aber in diesem Moment hätte ich sie am liebsten wieder mit meinen verschlossen und meine Zunge tief in dir versenkt. Ich warte erstaunt, die aufgestaute Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht nach deinen Berührungen unterdrückend. Ich lauschte den folgenden Worten, die nun endlich deinen Mund verlassen, gespannt zu. „Das einzige, das mein Herz begehrt..... bist du." Das einzige? Ich bin deines Herzens wertvollster Schatz? Du bist nicht wütend? Hast meinen Worten gelauscht und sie verstanden? In mir erstreckt sich noch Unglauben. Irgendwie fühlt sich das alles nicht mehr Real an. Wie eine Fiktion. Es ist als würde alles miteinander verschmelzen. Kobaltblau taucht in Schwarz; das Mondlicht, so schleierhaft und schön, verschwimmt immer mehr und der Raum in dem wir uns befinden löst sich in seine Teile auf, bis eine kühle Brise alles von hier verschwinden lässt. Doch das ist nicht das Ende, dass weiß ich! Das ist der Anfang.  
  
Grelles Licht scheint nun heller den je und durchbricht die Schwärze. Ein leises Flüstern, fast schon ein Säuseln dringt in mein Ohr. Ich weiß, es ist eine Stimme die mich ruft. Die schönste Stimme. Langsam bäumt sich dieses Flüstern immer weiter auf und ich weiß jetzt, dass mich jemand von hier schlagartig herauszureißen versucht. Es wird lauter. Ich kann es erkenne. „Duo........... Duo............ wach auf." Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich versuche meine Augen zu öffnen und meine Lider klappen schwermütig auf. Ein Lächeln scheint mir entgegen, wie die Sonne an einem heißen Sommertag. „Heero?", entkommt es müde gepresst meinen Lippen. Ich spüre plötzlich ein leichtes Gewicht, das sich auf meine Brust drückt. Weiche Haut, die sich auf meine presst und warme Lippen die nun mein Ohr fanden. Ein leises Flüstern entkommt ihnen. „Was hast du geträumt? Du hast gestöhnt."Ich spüre gleichzeitig dein Lächeln an meinem Ohrläppchen. „Traum...", flüstere ich leise. „Wovon...... hast du geträumt?", stocherst du nach. Mein Stöhnen muss dich wohl sehr irritiert haben. „Hmm....... Anfangs war es schrecklich. Ja Anfangs war es wie ein Alptraum. Doch dann, dann wurde alles anders. Dann war es atemberaubend. Es war der wunderschönste Alptraum den ich je hatte."  
  
ENDE  
  
Owari  
  
Hach, bin ich auch schon wieder fertig. Hoffe, euch hat meine Fic zugesagt (vor allem für alle Duo und Heero fans. Ich könnt euch knuddeln!! () und ansonsten freue ich mich natürlich wenn ihr mir fleißig kommies schreibt. Bin doch sehr interessiert in die Meinung anderer. 


End file.
